Last Christmas
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: ONE SHOT What if two hatred Cross Academy students meet online and learn that they actually like each other? What if they're torn apart my their love for each other and driven into other persons arms? Will their love still have a chance? Main Couple: AidouZero, side couples KainZero, KanameZero, AidouYori


**Last Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character from Vampire Knight. Sadly enough because else it would be a yaoi all the way *grin* I don't even own the whole story because it is partly owned by my former relationship XD But it is a fair mix of my fantasy and my past so I guess I own enough of the plot ;)  
HAVE FUN**

When exactly did his heart decide to be a complete fool? When exactly did he decide to fall for that person...again? Sure...Having a crush on the pureblood bastard was...a phase which was still there..._that _he could understand. It was inevitable to not start noticing the good sides about him. After all he did have to watch out for his enemy. So having a crush on Kuran was acceptable at least to a certain degree. Especially because he has been weak and needed someone to catch him after his relationship with...Anyway his current 'come back' crush was definitely _not_ acceptable.

Zero sat back in his chair and thought about the past two years. Tried to remember how all of this started. He hated vampires. That much was common knowledge. So when or why did he start to allow himself to fall for two of those damn blood suckers? Was Yuuki getting the best of him with her constant 'vampires are our friends' talk? The young hunter snorted. Whatever. So what if he came to the conclusion that it may be just like with humans? That there are good and bad vampires just like there are good and bad humans? So what if he did fall for two he didn't consider his enemies anymore? After all...he came to accept that he was...a...a...va-...vampire ...himself...even if it was still hard to admit. Anyway where were we? ...Oh yeah, trying to remember where his love life went downhill. Oh yeah. It was online. Yuuki and Yori had suggested that if he couldn't open up to others in person he may have more luck online. Zero didn't want to but eventually he sat bored in his room one evening and found himself chatting on one page or another. After a couple of days he found himself repeatedly talking to the same person and actually found it to be pretty fun. Only negative aspect: He was on a vampire chat...which meant that his new 'friend' was one of those blo-...vampires. Despite knowing what he was chatting to, Zero found himself to rather enjoy the high quality talks with his obscure friend. After a few weeks they really started to feel like they were friends so Zero decided to let the cat out of the back about the fact that he was a hunter. Surprisingly enough his mysterious little friend wasn't too shocked. In fact he turned out to be a noble class vampire whose family was pro co-existence so he found it rather cool to find a hunter that seemed of the same opinion. Zero decided not to tell him that he wasn't too sure about sharing that dream yet. After all he didn't tell that person his real name either. No. Zero thought that he, as the last Kiryuu, probably was too known in the vampire world so he told his friend that his name was Mamoru(1). After telling his friend about himself, his friend told him about himself. That he was a level B vampire called Satoshi(2). He was about the same age as Zero - of course in vampire years though.

They had talked for a couple of months before deciding to meet in person...And so...they had.

- Flashback -

Zero entered the cafe nervously. He knew he was a whole hour early but he just couldn't help it. As he had agreed on with Satoshi, he was wearing a violet shirt with a black jeans and boots. He was about to look for Satoshi who was supposed to be wearing a dark blue shirt when a waitress approached him, asking him if he was alone.

"Actually...I am supposed to meet someone here..." Zero said trying to not blush as the girl started to smiled knowingly.  
"Right. Aidou-sama is waiting for you already. He's lucky you arrived early as well."  
Hearing the nobles name the hunter frowned but looked around. And sure enough he saw the familiar back of blond hair in a duck shape on a table at the end of the row on the window side.

"I'm sorry but you seem to be have misunderstood me. I'm not meeting with Aidou-senpai."  
"Oh, I'm sure you're meeting him. Just maybe you did not know" the girl said grinning by now which started to creep the young man out. After all it never means anything good when girls start to grin like that. He had learned that lesson the hard way when Yuuki and Yori grinned like that and he had found himself with silver extensions, a short dress, make up and high heels in a club shortly after.  
"Um...Excuse me...But why would you think that I'm here to see him?"  
"You're Mamoru-sama, right?"  
"...Yes."  
"So then you're meeting him. I don't know why but he ordered the table under the name 'Suzuki Satoshi'. And he told me he was waiting to meet someone who was just dressed like you are."  
Zero coughed.  
"D-Did you just say Satoshi?"  
"Yes."  
Zero tried to consider that possibility. She knew his fake name as well as that of his friend. Fact was the description he got of his friend did fit Aidou in some ways like being smart(-assed), fashion-conscious, a noble from a family supporting co-existence openly - which in itself were few enough, that he obviously lied because every noble in that age who was pro co-existence was at Cross Academy and there was no Satoshi, and that Aidou as well as his mysterious friend had younger sisters. But...But...But Aidou has a strong dislike towards hunters so why would he- wait...he had a strong dislike towards vampires and still here he was, wasn't he?  
Sighing he shrugged.  
"So it's Aidou then?"  
The girl nodded.  
"Do you wish to be escorted?"  
Zero smirked. Two could play that game.  
"Oh no, it's fine. I think I'll surprise him."  
Grinning even more the waitress nodded and left.  
Zero, who had covered as well his hunter as well as his vampire presence for safety reasons anyway walked up to the blond and stopped right behind the noble frowning.  
Sure, he was suppressing his aura but Aidou was a noble. Sure he should have heard someone approaching. Looking closer he felt Aidou giving off unsettled almost nervous and scared vibes and was nervously playing with the ring on his finger.

Was it really possible that Aidou was shilly-shally? That was weird...  
Still deciding to tease the annoying Night Class student Zero leant down next to his ear.

"Nice to meet you _Satoshi-san_" he whispered almost seductively making the noble jump slightly in his seat.  
Not giving Aidou time to turn around Zero took the seat across from the vampire.  
"Satoshi, huh? As modest as ever."

"Same as you I guess, _Mamoru_." Aidou spat glaring.

Zero shrugged unaffected.  
"My name fits at least. Anyway...What are we supposed to now? Ignore today and forget everything...?" the hunter started letting another possibility hang in the air.  
Of course Aidou couldn't help his curiosity.  
"Or what Mr. Master Hunter?"  
Of course he had to catch up, Zero thought almost annoyed.  
"Or we use what we have to ...I don't know. Try getting past our hatred and see if we could actually be friends? After all it went pretty well so far, didn't it?"  
Aidou frowned but sat back in silence, obviously at least considering Zero's words.

"You know what will happen if anyone finds out?" he asked clearly not being too happy at that thought.  
"Well I do think I'm aware of what people might say, but I am not afraid of getting weird looks. I'm used by them by now. You've been a great help" Zero chuckled watching Aidou blush ashamed.  
"I...Uh...I mean...I'm..."  
Zero raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you trying to apologize?"  
"...Maybe?"  
"Well then I accept. Maybe" Zero smiled making Aidou's heart skip a beat though the noble didn't understand it but wasn't given a chance to think about it as Zero grabbed his wrist and pulled him out after lying money on the table for Aidous drink.  
"Let's take a walk. I'd love to find out how we came from enemies to friends."

- Flashback end -

After that they started meeting secretly. Zero and Aidou would learn together - especially spells from both sides, would play chess or just relax together. Eventually Aidou wanted to try sparring since it couldn't be 'too difficult to kick a hunters ass'. Needless to say that Zero used Aidou to wipe the floor with him though the noble wasn't too angry.  
Both boys would eventually get very accustomed to each others presence.  
After a couple of month they were best friends ...at least they thought so. They knew it was a little different but couldn't quiet put their finger on the difference.  
That changed for Zero when Aidou convinced him to take him along on a hunt. Despite being strong Aidou of course wasn't trained for killing as usually that went to Shiki and/or Takuma. It ended with Aidou getting hurt badly and Zero being deadly scared. Carrying him quickly back to school and giving him into Kains care not caring about questions, he watched the auburn haired vampire laying his cousin down and treating him. Until then Zero never thought about his feelings for the blond loud vampire. But when Kain fed Aidou Zero saw red. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him like a wave and pulled Kain away before punching him, of course having the moment of surprise on his side he landed the blow.  
Trying not to kill the hunter on the spot, the fire vampire straightened and looked at Zero.  
"I can't remember provoking an attack Kiryuu-kun."  
Zero blushed not understanding what he did himself.  
"I...I am sorry Kain-senpai...It was just..." he sighed.  
"I don't know why I did it...I just came over me when I saw you feeding my-" Zero quickly bit his lip but it was too late.  
"Your what?"  
My what indeed, Zero thought looking at his...whatever Aidou had become to him. Not able to stand the tension and confusion he stormed out the room and fled to the stables where he lay down and lay next to the lying horse. Eventually he started to snuggle into her and telling Lilly everything. The mare of course listened attentively and seemingly understood her owner.

"Just what is wrong with me Lilly?" the hunter ended his story and looked up into the wise eyes of his friend.  
Lilly just eyed him for a while before nickering annoyed like it should be obvious and nudged Zero over his heart making Zero laugh in disbelief.

"Are you mad now girl? You think I love that idiot? I mean sure we are friends now but...And most of all...I never considered myself to be bi. Why would I fall for him of all persons?"

As Lilly rolled her eyes at him Zero sighed admitting defeat.  
"Fine...You're probably right...But what shall I do now?"  
"If you love him, you should tell him I guess."  
Zero shot up looking towards the entrance and blushed seeing Kain coming in.  
"H-How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to finally understand that you are the reason for Aidou being absent as much, for him to change into being bearable and to get himself into less trouble than before."  
"Are you trying to tell me you'd be okay if I were to...?"  
"Confess to him?"  
Kain approached Lilly carefully since he knew of her hatred towards his species but surprisingly she accepted his caress.  
"Yes, I would. He seems to be happy when he's with you. Sexuality isn't as big a theme as it is for humans so don't worry about that. But if you'll hurt him..."  
"Right. Who knows. Maybe he'll just reject me...Anyway...How is he? He'll be okay, right?"  
Kain smiled gently at Zero.  
"I've never heard you talk quiet so much. But yes. Hanabusa is going to be fine. His healing abilities already kicked in."  
Zero nodded and tried to figure out whether to tell Aidou or not.  
Sensing Zero's disease Kain watched him.  
"Why are you in doubt?"  
"He is the Aidou heir after all. Besides...I'm nothing but an E in your world...and...he became really important to me. I don't want to risk what we have by confessing. I'd rather remain the status quo. Yes...I think that's the best."  
Kain sighed and turned to leave.  
"If you say so."

Like that time passed and Zero hadn't confessed. However now that Kain knew about their friendship, which soon enough included him as well he had detected that Aidou had fallen for the silver haired male as well and was quiet annoyed after a few month of nothing. He was sick and tired of watching them glance longingly at each other or 'accidentally' brushing against the other one and stuff. After a couple of month he decided to help out and told Zero to meet him after his classes were over. Zero did as he was told and waited for the noble near the stalls. What he hadn't expected however, was to suddenly be pinned against the stable and kissed deeply by his crush's cousin!  
Kain soon enough broke the kiss and chuckled at Zeros flabbergasted expression.  
"You don't dare confess but you do need some action, don't you? I'll help out."  
"Come again?"  
Kain laughed.  
"You are just a teenager. Your balls are deep blue by now I bet."  
Zero blushed furiously at that.  
"So...? I mean aren't you in a relationship with Ruka?"  
"I am...but being with a boy does bring a different kind of ...fun, right? It can't hurt to try. And she doesn't have to know."  
Zero shook his head in disbelief.  
"I ...I don't think...that this is-"  
"Then don't think at all" Kain said before kissing Zero again this time with a little more force and determination and after a little Zero gave in and returned the kiss blushing more.

When Zero told Aidou about his affair -without telling names of course - the noble was everything but happy, but of course didn't show it. One had his pride, hadn't he? Besides it wasn't any of his business. But being the curious cat that usually gets itself killed, Aidou couldn't help but be curious. He knew that Kain had to know since he was behaving weird around him lately. So after a while Aidou stalked Kain after lessons and ended up in the Sun dorm. Of course he felt and smelled just which room Kain had entered and wondered what he wanted from Zero so late. He shouldn't wonder for too long though as soon he heard a moan that clearly sounded like ...But that wasn't possible, was it? The blond haired noble quietly opened the door a little and sure enough their they were. His love and his cousin on the hunters bed doing...stuff.  
Aidou quickly rushed off finding himself crying on his own bed. Zero and Kain of course noticed the change of Aidou during their next times together as Aidou was unusually cold and hostile towards his beloved cousin but they decided not to ask, being quiet sure that Aidou would tell them when he was ready.  
And so Aidou did a few weeks later.  
He was with Zero in their usual cafe and were drinking something when Zero read a message and started to smile a little.  
"What? Did Katsu write something funny?" he all but hissed.  
Zero blushed looking up trying to be confused.  
"Excuse me?"  
"That message. It's from Katsu right?"  
"Uh...Yes. He wants to meet later."  
"Ah so that's why you smiled like that. You're looking forward to being screwed, is that it?"  
"WHAT?"  
Aidou glared at Zero.  
"I know it. For quiet a while. How could you Zero? You know what I...that he's in a relationship!"  
Zero glared right back now.  
"It is none of your business Hana. Don't stick your nose in."  
"What if it is my business?"  
"Oh? And how would that be?"  
"You..."  
"I what?"  
"You're mine."  
Zero looked at him confused.  
"What? I'd know that."  
"Please don't meet Katsu anymore."  
"Why would I stop that? It feels good to-"  
"Don't say it!"  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"I...I love you."

The young hunter just stared at the ice wielder.  
"E-Excuse me?"  
Aidou blushed hard.  
"You heard me. I ...I love you...so please...stop seeing him and...date me."  
Zero just sat there for a few moments trying to process the new information.  
Aidou loved him. Him. Like in...like in ...'Aidou feels the same way'.  
Not being able to suppress a huge grin Zero nodded.  
"Of course."  
Now it was Aidou's time to be confused.  
"'Of course'"?  
"Yes...I...I have loved you for quite a while actually...Katsu knows that...so...yeah..."  
Aidou smiled brightly.

Their relationship went pretty well besides the fact that it was pretty shy...almost girlish hesitantly.

It took them a few month until they kissed the first time Zero remembered with a sad smile. He was supposed to leave for a hunt and Aidou escorted him to the station. Just before Zero could get into the train he was pulled back by his boyfriend and kissed gently on his lips. Sadly it had ended before Zero understood what was going on and was pushed into the train by his lover. It went on just like that .  
They clearly loved each other but were hesitantly to go further...it was all but an accident when Zero started to touch Aidou enough to arouse him like hell. When Zero figured out what he was doing he blushed deeply and wanted to stop but was rather bluntly told to not stop but go further.

Zero was quiet happy in his relationship if not for the whole relationship being kept secret...he also got quiet jealous by all the possible fiancees Aidou's parents threw at their son. Of course that led to quiet a few fights which hurt both of them badly and was slowly destroying them.

Eventually Aidou broke up with Zero and they tried to stay friends at least. Soon enough Aidou started to date Yori which left Zero even more hurt. He did try to recover, especially with Kains help but it was difficult to not lose himself to the sadness. After a few month of slowly growing apart from Aidou he got closer and closer to Kuran actually. Yuuki had decided to date Takuma so Kuran had a broken heart to mend as well and so they started to spend time together. Getting closer and closer they decided to date. When Aidou learned about Zero's relationship to his pureblood leader he was anything but a happy camper. Despite his own relationship he was pretty jealous even though he knew exactly that Zero may have had a crush on the pureblood but was in love with Aidou himself.

Which led them to their current situation.  
Aidou with Yori, Zero with Kaname.  
Neither of them truly happy but pretty scared of trying again.  
Zero did try to coax a confession out of Aidou every now and then but he would only get half assed responses so he wanted to give up and just try to become happy with Kaname deciding that Aidou probably wouldn't grow the balls to ask him out once more.  
He really wanted Aidou. But after having waited for almost a year...after about a month of confusion between them because of not knowing what they had or not had...he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted and needed to know if he and Aidou had a chance.  
They would still meet and have fun but it didn't go further despite the obvious spark between them.

Zero knew he wanted Aidou.  
Sighing the hunter got up grabbing the letter he prepared for the blond as well as his bag and left the room.  
He had made his decision.  
He had once given his heart to the blond. Even if it hurt. It was safe there.  
Zero walked faster trying not to chicken out and climbed up the stairs in the moon dorm towards the blond's room. He slipped the letter through the door and left just as fast as he came, if not even faster. Once having left the academy grounds he walked slower wondering if what he did was right.

To let Aidou know that he still loved him. To let him know that he would always. To let him know that he wants to try again. To let him know he really wants to start again, knowing it'll be a difficult and rough way but - at least in Zero's eyes, a risky but worth trying path.

Despite knowing that Aidou probably wouldn't ask him out again - ever, Zero smiled to himself ruefully, knowing that he made the right decision to let himself love Aidou. No matter what.  
Arriving in town Zero looked at the huge christmas tree.  
I was almost christmas...just a few days after his 'anniversary' with Aidou but still a few days before Christmas eve.

Last christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year...I'll screw the tears and give it to you again, Zero thought to himself and continue his walk to the hunter association.

- THE END -

Sooooo pretty fast paced story I know. Buuut this is a christmas present for my Ex. Actually quite a few things are taken from our relationship. I chose this weird pairing because we usually refer to us as Zero (uke, me) and Aidou (seme, her).

As for the boys fake identities aren't chosen without reason. But Mamoru wasn't supposed to be a hint to Miyano-sama either xD I just found the names fitting as ...

(1) Mamoru means 'the protector' and we all know that Zero is a caretaker by nature and as a hunter he protects everyone too, right? ;)

(2) Satoshi means 'clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise'. Since Aidou is known to be a genius and sometimes tends to be smart ass I thought that it would be likely for him to choose such a name u.u"


End file.
